Hermione's Premonitions
by MissJakieFlip
Summary: Hermione, doesn't know what's going on anymore. Is she dreaming at 20 or at 40? Is she even living? Why can she see what others can't. AU. Rated M for a reason!


Chapter One:

_'Hermione!' A man whispered in haste. 'Wake up, we don't have time for this!' He sounded scared, he sounded familiar._

_'Draco?' I asked but no sound came out. What's he doing here in the Burrow? Were we in trouble, what about the Death Eaters…Did they return?_

_All these questions brewed in my mind until Draco's swift movements caught me out of my reverie as he lifted my unusually small frame out of the bed._

_'Hermione, love if you can hear me.' He ran into a random corridor._

_'You're going to be ok, don't worry.' He seemed oddly sincere? Where was I and why was Mr. Draco Malfoy taking me with him? _

_It dawned on me that I could be kidnapped. Oh Merlin, I had to get away. I flailed my limbs, surprising myself when I couldn't move never mind try to get away._

_I blinked once, twice and then a third before seeing a huge cloud of smoke erupt from a room next to us._

_'We're going to be ok.' Draco chanted again and again. _

_I knew we were in a fire when I saw his face, it was marred with black soot and he had blood stained to his clothing._

_I believed him, he was saving me._

_I took my chance to look around before the house fell before us. I noticed a girl in a picture frame she had bright piercing blue eyes and a dimpled smile, she looked as if she was swaying to music with her straight golden locks splayed across her face._

_'Draco?' I wheezed noticing for the first time he heard me._

_'Oh 'Mione baby, don't worry we'll be out soon.' He looked around urgently before kicking a window till it shattered._

_'Okay 'Mione, listen to me. I cant get us downstairs.' He mumbled urgently._

_'You have to do exactly as I say, I know you don't remember but know everything is going to be ok.' He smiled sadly before setting me down on the window ledge._

_'Summon as much strength as you can, baby you need to remember.' With that he threw me out of the window._

'Hermione!' Someone was shaking me.

'Come on 'Mione wake up!' I opened my eyes to see Ginny trying to shake the living daylights out of me.

'Gin?' I asked rubbing sleep from my eyes.

'Oh thank Merlin.' She let out a sigh. 'You were screaming and thrashing about.' She rushed. Oh.

'Oh I'm sorry Gin, I didn't know I could still have these nightmares…it's been years.' Ginny smiled softly.

'You weren't to know, try and get some sleep.' She smiled. 'Want to buddy up?' She offered.

'Please.' Came my response. For the rest of the night I slept soundly with Ginny by my side calming me.

When I woke Ginny was no longer beside me. _Probably gone to get breakfast with the rest of them._ I laughed quietly. Ginny was such a guy, but I loved her like that.

I threw on my favourite silk gown, and went down the Burrow's stairs. Now there is no problem with this, and if it were any normal day Hermione would have checked her calendar, if it were any normal day she wouldn't have gone into an epileptic fit when people screamed out 'Happy Birthday 'Mione!' But today wasn't a normal day, it was September 19th 1999 she was 20 years old, by the end of the day she would die.

'Oh my God, Hermione!' Ginny screamed as Harry and Ron instantly dropped her presents to go help.

'Oh hey guys, why am I on the floor?' I asked when I saw every Weasley face peering over me.

'You went into shock.' Mrs. Weasley said quietly.

'Oh,' I mumbled. 'Sorry, I skipped Dinner last night.' Relief flooded on everyone's face as they sat me up at the breakfast table.

'No wonder, you're as thin as a twig!' Mrs. Weasley admonished as she went to replace the food the two older Weasley's had been dropped to the floor when I fell. I giggled quietly as Harry and Ron proceeded to pick up their presents to give to me.

'Happy Birthday Hermione.' Harry said sincerely handing me a medium sized box.

I ripped open the wrapping paper to see a laptop. My eyes widened in surprise.

'No way!' I squealed when seeing it was an IBook from Muggle manufacturer Apple.

'This isn't even supposed to be out for another week!' I jumped up and down in my seat wringing my hands round Harry's neck.

'Thank you, thank you thank you thank you.' I gushed giddily.

'Hey who knew a girl could get so happy about a box with letters.' George smirked.

'Shut up.' I glared at George before smiling again. 'Thanks, but you shouldn't have.'

'Mione it's your birthday and I have more than enough to splash out on a friend.' He smiled back pulling me in for another hug.

'My go, my go!' Ginny squealed as she passed me a very small box.

Inside was a bracelet with one four charms on.

'See, look.' She smiled taking the bracelet carefully showing me the small charms.

'That's you,' I smirked at the book pendant. 'This is me,' A small winky face was seen with bright orange jewels for eyes. 'And Harry.' Harry's had surprised me when I saw his stag patronus with glimmering green eyes.

'I always be here, for you…you know.' Harry finished awkwardly.

'We mustn't forget little Ronniekins now can we?' Ginny smiled before showing me the last pendant of a bright blue circle.

'He had to be so un-original and go for a circle. Not even minding the fact that it's not your favourite colour-' She rambled on whilst I looked at Ron smiling happily. Only myself, Ron and Harry ever knew what that tiny ball meant.

A cough interrupted my gaze.

'Well, what do you think?' Ginny smiled staring at me. I gave one look back at Ron as he smiled sheepishly. His blush had grown to his ears.

'It's perfect Gin, really.' I smiled hugging her whilst I tried to put it on.

The rest of gift giving went relatively easily, Ron giving me a Polaroid camera 'for capturing timeless moment's' Added by Mrs Weasley when Ron stuttered looking for words.

_'I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Malloy…You may kiss the Bride.' A voice said as I stared at my husband with all the love I could muster._

_'Certainly Mrs Coffer.' He winked at me grabbing me by the waist and sinking for a heart-warming kiss._

_'JEANETTE LIZA MALLOY! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW.' I screamed at the top of my voice._

_Bright Pink hair flipped round as her cool blue eyes descended upon me._

_'I'm 17 dear 'Mother' I don't have to stay here any longer, in this fucking Hellhole!' She shouted before smiling._

_'No wonder Dad left you, you crazy bint.' She smirked apparating into the air._

_'I hate you.' Ginny smiled at me. 'You had one thing to do…' She snarled in disbelief. 'I FOLLOWED you, for years and this is how you repay me?' She spat. 'YOU LIED TO ME!' _

_'I didn't mean it!' I cried into my tea towel._

_'ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS TELL ME! WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?' She screamed._

_'No! I – Yes- But that's not fair!' I argued._

_'Stupid bint, of course it's not fair! I stuck by you.' Her face crumpled. _

_'I'm so sorry Gin.' I reached out towards her arm._

_'DON'T COME NEAR ME!' She moved back into the fireplace. 'I hope you have fun with your 'boyfriend'.' She snarled once more. 'Stupid Mudblood.' She grumbled as she apparated out of the room._

'Hermione!' Ginny screamed to compete with a loud noise in the room. 'What's gotten into you?' She asks worriedly.

Only then did I realise that that ear splitting shriek was coming from me. I gaped out into the open as I realised I was back at in my bed.

'Merlin 'Mione.' Ginny sighed looking at me. 'It's getting worse.' She whispered.

'Ginny, we've got to get out of here.' I panicked. 'Now.'

'What's going on?' Harry and Ron ran into the room in nothing but their boxers and wands out. 'Are you ok Hermione?' Ron asked.

'I'm fine.' My mind was racing a hundred miles an hour. I couldn't do this anymore. I had to get out.

'Are you sure?' Harry didn't look convinced.

'I've got to go, please.' I mumbled. Ginny's mouth slacked open. 'Mione it's 3am.' She pleaded. 'Go back to bed.' She had never seen her friend this scared in her whole life, not even when Voldemort had almost killed her and everyone else she kept her calm. But this, her rock was crumbling. Fast.

'What's going on Hermione.' Harry said more of a statement than a question as he reached to grab my hand.

'I do-on't know.' I crumpled up into my hands and knees as Ginny sat down next to me and rubbed my back as I cried.

'Let me go.' I repeated.

'Mione.' Harry rubbed his thumb over my hand.

'Please.' I sobbed.

The others looked at each other at a loss, they knew what was going to happen regardless of them helping her or not. She would leave, and she would leave soon.

'We'll go with you.' Ron said quietly.

'No, … no.' I smiled. 'Stay here, your family needs you.' I looked up at him forcing my best smile.

'You need us.' Ginny replied. Nodding with Harry and Ron. 'We're going.' She continued.

'End of.' Harry finished. I looked to Ginny and then to the boys. I cracked a very small smile.

'We can't tell Molly or the other Weasley's'. I mumbled seeing the understanding from each of the three.

I'm not dumb, I do realise when they will think this is a phase and soon I will be normal, happy, nerdy Hermione. I can't come back, not now. Not ever. But I wasn't about to tell my only family that.

'Get packed and meet me by the apparation point in twenty minutes.' I said going into boss mode. 'If we're not gone by then, Molly will know. She knows we're awake now.' I said quickly.

This was true, she was awake, and this had been the fourth night she had let Ginny take care of me after a nightmare by herself. If the moving didn't stop by quarter to 4 Molly will know something is up. Even getting hot chocolate the muggle way doesn't take half an hour. She'll want to know why I'm up and furthermore why the boys have backpacks. So that was why we had to go quickly and quietly.

I scrambled a few things together and put them in my pockets. The only thing I had on me was a photo of my parents, the charm bracelet and a hoodie jeans combo. I tied my hair back letting it frizz behind me rather then in my face.

'Mione, aren't you going to pack a bag. Like clothes?' She mumbled.

'No. You shouldn't either. Take what's most important to you, and keep it hidden.' I said in response as I walked out of the door and headed for the kitchen.

AN: Sorry for typo's if any and small spaces between words :S Still getting used to this platform. -MissJakieFlip


End file.
